Adrian Dragneel
Adrian Dragneel to główny bohater Bleach: Black & White. Człowiek z mocami Shinigami. Pracuje jako zastępczy Shinigami w mieście Urbem. Wygląd Osobowość Fabuła Moce i umiejętności Rozległa moc duchowa: Adi posiada ogromne pokłady mocy duchowej nad którą nie panuje i wręcz rozpływa się ona wokół niego. Poziom jego mocy jest tak wielki, że samą swoją obecnością rozwiał napięcie spowodowane obecnością Oskara Swifta- jednego z kapitanów w Gotei 13. Kolor jego energii jest czerwony. Mistrz walki mieczem: Ze względu na swoje zainteresowania Adi od zawsze rozwijał umiejętność posługiwania się bronią białą. Nadzwyczajny rozmiar i kształt jego Shikai wymusił nad nim zdolność specjalnego posługiwania się nim. Improwizowana walka wręcz: Adrian nigdy nie był uczony sztuk walki dlatego w dużej mierze podczas walk jest zmuszony do polegania na własnym instynkcie, sile własnego ciała i improwizacji. Po nabyciu mocy Shinigami zaczął szkolić się pod względem samoobrony co w połączeniu z jego improwizacją pozwoliło mu przetrwać pojedynek z kapitanem 11. Dywizji Kenpachi Shanem. Ekspert Kidō: Adi opanował magię jako wspomaganie dla swoich mocy. Głównie jego zaklęcia opierają się ma czarach wiążących i medycznych. Ekspert Shunpō: Trenując pod okiem Inuictusa Rexa Dragneel nauczył się metod szybkiego poruszania. Jest wystarczająco szybki by się "teleportować", ale nazbyt wolny by stworzyć powidok. Instynkt do walki: Adi przejawia naturalny instynkt do walk duchowych. Pozbawiony jakiej kol wiek wiedzy o świecie Shinigamich zachowuje naturalną ostrożność w walce przeciwko nadnaturalnym mocą powoli przyzwyczajając się do zdolności przeciwników i opracowując strategię działania. Nadludzka wytrzymałość: Najbardziej przerażającą mocą Adiego jest jego wytrzymałość. Chłopak jest w stanie przyjmować znacznie więcej obrażeń niż zwykły człowiek. Jego moce Shinigami podnoszą jego wytrzymałość do tego stopnia, że jest w stanie blokować uderzenia znacznie większych przeciwników gołą ręką. Zanpakutō Daizantō (jap. 大斬刀; pl. Cięcie Wielkiego Miecza) w zapieczętowanej formie jest to standardowa katana z czerwoną dwuręczną rękojeścią i złotą tsubą w kształcie koła. Na końcu rękojeści zamieszczony na czarnym sznureczku jest breloczek w kształcie płomyczka. *'Shikai': thumb|Adi trzyma swój Shikai oburączUwalnia się słowami Transformacja (jap. 変身, Henshin) ostrze zostaje wtedy pochłonięte przez masywny wybuch płomieni. W tej formie rękojeść miecza nie ulega żadnym zmianą, znika za to tsuba, a ostrze zmienione zostaje w ogromny prostokątny (lekko zgięty) tasak. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Daizantō jest unikatowym mieczem już ze względu na swoją budowę. Ogromny stalowy tasak daje możliwość zadawania rozkruszających wszystko na swojej drodze uderzeń. Ze względu na swój rozmiar idealnie nadaje się do walki z ogromnymi kilku metrowymi Pustymi, ale jednocześnie Zastępczy Shinigami jest w stanie z łatwością używać go za pomocą jednej ręki dzięki czemu jego rozmiar nie przeszkadza w walce z przeciwnikami jego skali. Dodatkowo ze względu na kształt ostrza może być ono wykorzystywane jako tarcza (chociażby przed Cero). Dragneel ze względu na kształt miecza początkowo myślał, że jest on typem fizycznym (co nieco go nawet smuciło). Jednak wraz z polepszeniem komunikacji ze swoim duchem Adi w końcu odkrywa prawdziwą moc swojego Zanpakutō. Jest on typem elementarnym bazującym na żywiole ognia. Siła Daizantō polega na pochłanianiu niekontrolowanego Reiatsu Adiego i przemienieniu go w intensywny pomarańczowo-czerwony płomień o bardzo wysokiej temperaturze i sile porównywalnej do wybuchu wulkanu. :*'Guren Enjou' thumb(jap. 紅蓮炎上; pl. Szkarłatny Lotos Buchających Płomieni): Popisowa i najpotężniejsza technika Dragneela jaką jest w stanie użyć. Podczas rewanżu z kapitanem 13. Oddziału Adamem Reyesem, kapitan jednoznacznie stwierdza, że jest to technika dwuręczna i chłopak nie jest w stanie w pełni zapanować nad destrukcyjną mocą ataku używając tylko jednej ręki. Adi chwyta za rękojeść obiema rękoma po czy, kumuluje maksymalną ilość płomieni w swoim ostrzu, a następnie wypuszcza je w postaci cięcia. Energia jest tak wielka że przyjmuje destrukcyjną formę ognistego podmuchu niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. *'Bankai': thumb|Rekka Daizantō w mandze Rekka Daizantō (jap. 烈火大斬刀; pl. Szalejący Płomień Cięcie Wielkiego Miecza) Po wypowiedzeniu słów Bankai, miecz Adiego ponownie zostaje pochłonięty przez płomienie. Gdy jest ich wystarczająco wiele zaczynają się nagrzewać do tak wysokiej temperatury, że ich barwa staje się niebieska. Następnie błękitne płomienie oblewają całego Dragneela i rozpoczynają transformacje. Gdy jest zakończona płomienie znikają a Adi otrzymuje zupełnie inny wygląd. Sam tasak powraca do postaci zapieczętowanej katany aczkolwiek rękojeść i tsuba stają się czarne, ostrze natomiast staje się szafirowe. Dodatkowo ubiór Adiego wzbogaca się o czarny długi łaszcz (Shikakushō) z wysokim kołnierzem, kapturem oraz niebieskimi naszywkami ze srebrną obwódką na barkach i ramionach. Dodatkowo obszywka ta przechodzi przez tors aż do zakończeń płaszcza. Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Bankai ten uważany jest za inny niż wszystkie ponieważ nie jest to ewolucja Shikai, a wraz z przemianą w formę Bankai zmienia się jego natura. Moc ta polega na upodobnieniu użytkownika do zmaterializowanej formy jego Zanpakutō (w tym przypadku do kobiecej Rekki Daizantō) co sprawia, że miecz przestaje być źródłem mocy Dragneela, a staję się przedłużeniem jego ciała gdyż Adi w tej formie staje się Rekka Daizantō czym samym zyskuje umiejętność wzmocnienia całego ciała i używania za jego pomocą destrukcyjnej mocy Zanpakutō. Dodatkowo energia Adiego jest skumulowana w postaci niebieskich płomieni, które są w stanie osiągnąć temperaturę planca. *'Guren Enjou'thumb (jap. 紅蓮炎上; pl. Szkarłatny Lotos Buchających Płomieni): Technika ta zyskuje znacznie większą moc w formie Bankai gdyż tym razem Adi do ataku używa gorętszych, bardziej skupionych i połyskujących niczym kamienie szlachetne płomieni, które są łatwiejsze w kontrolowaniu, a ich siłę rażenia można kontrolować z większą precyzją gdyż nie eksplodują niczym wulkan we wszystkie strony tylko pozostają skoncentrowane w jednym punkcie. Dzięki temu zniszczenia są znacznie poważniejsze niż w formie Shikai, a Dragneel nie niszczy niepotrzebnie obszaru dookoła. Podobnie jak w poprzedniej formie ataku tego Adi jest w stanie użyć tylko i wyłącznie poprzez trzymanie miecza dwiema rękami. Hollowfikacja Maska Hollowa: thumbAdi jest żywicielem pierwszego w historii Arrancara, który lata temu został w nim zapieczętowany przez jego własnego ojca. Arrancar ten przez lata był uśpiony gdyż jego moc jest tak wielka, że gdyby tylko chociaż odrobinę się poruszył to ciało chłopca nie wytrzymało by tego i spowodowało by śmierć ich obu. Pierwsze przejawy posiadania mocy Pustego u Dragneela pojawiły się w momencie gdy był już w stanie używać mocy swojego Bankai (zaraz po pojedynku z Adamem Reyesem). Wtedy to na trybunach wewnętrznego świata chłopaka który przypomina teatr budzi się mężczyzna w masce, który informuje Rekkę Daizantō, że niedługo poza świadomością odzyska równierz swoje pełne ciało. Od tego momentu regularnie starał się przejąć kontrolę nad chłopakiem użyczając mu swojej mocy. *'Cero': thumbPrzywdziewając maskę Pustego Adi jest w stanie wystrzelić z ust zielone Cero. *'Wzmocniony płomień': Po założeniu maski błękitne płomienie Rekka Daizantō zyskują demoniczne źródło energii dzięki czemu są w stanie przekroczyć swoje ograniczenia i zyskać jeszcze większą moc w postaci zielonego ognia. W rzeczywistości jest to po prostu nadanie formy energii duchowej pierwszego Arrancara. *'Nadludzkie wzmocnienie ciała': W formie Visoreda chwilowo znikają wszystkie ograniczenia fizyczne Dragneela co czyni go niewiarygodnie szybkim, silnym i wytrzymałym, Ciekawostki Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Shinigami